Alchemist Club
by Ai Coddington
Summary: You make us spend a stupid Saturday here at school.To write an essay about who we think we are.For 8 hours. With five kids that have nothing in common.You don’t care, you don’t even know are names.You just see us of what you think we are...
1. 8 hours

Central, 7:00, Saturday, 1915

Dear Mr. Mustang,

You make us spend a stupid Saturday here at school. To write an essay about who we think we are. For 8 hours. With five kids that have nothing in common. You don't care, you don't even know are names. You just see us of what you think we are: Princess, Criminal, Brain, Basket case, and an Athlete. But just remember we are more than that.

Signed,

Alchemist Club

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed-

Trisha pulled the car to the front of Central.

"Ed, you know you are smarter than this." Trisha said.

"I know. I don't even know why I am here." Ed said.

"Well don't do it again. You hear me?"

"Yeah."

Ed walked out of the car. Trisha pulled the car away from the school.

He had long blond hair pulled into a braid. He had golden eyes. Ed wore a green sweater with kakis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al-

Hohenheim pulled his beat up car to the school. Without saying a word Al walked out of the car and slammed the door.

He had brown long hair that was pulled into a pony tail also gray eyes. He wore a long denim jacket with a red shirt underneath and jeans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winry-

Pinako pulled the car to the school.

"Why do I have to be here?" Winry asked aloud as she looked at the school, "I am wasting valuable beauty sleep."

"Don't worry. I will bring you shopping later." Pinako said. Winry nodded and opened the door.

Winry had blonde hair with blue eyes. She had a pink jacket. She has a light pink shirt and dark pink plaid mini skirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Clare-

Her mom drove up to the school. Clare was sitting in the back. She opened up the door than shout it. Her mom drove off not saying a thing to her.

Her hair was black with brown eyes. She wore a long black coat that has fuzzy fur on the hood. She wore every black: skirt, shirt, sweatshirt, boots, and nail polish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Havoc-

His dad drove the car up to the school.

"You cant get in this mess again. You hear me?" Havoc's dad said.

"Yes." Havoc said, "I wont do it again." Havoc walked out the car.

Havoc has blond hair with blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath with jeans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in the library: (starting from the back)

Clare, Al, Ed, Winry & Havoc.

Than Mr. Mustang came in.

"Now it is 7:06 am. That means you have 8 hours to think of who the hell you think you all are." Roy said.

"Why am I here, I hardly did anything." Winry said.

"You just got another Saturday."

"What!"

"That's another. Now you are all going to write at least five page essay EACH on who the hell you think you are. Here are some rules. No talking, no moving, and no goofing around."

"How are we going to goof it up if we cant move or talk." Al said while having his legs on the table.

"That is another Saturday."

"Oh boo-hoo."

"That's another."

"Well hey! If I am free those Saturdays than I am free next week but after that I have to check my calendar!"

"Well that calendar of your will be filled for the rest of your damn high school life! Are you done yet."

Al crossed his arms.

"No."

"Another! Are you finally done?"

"Not…even…close!"

"Another! How many is that."

"Four sir." Ed said.

"Shut up! You want one?" Ed shut up.

Roy walked out of the room.

Al got up and walked to Winry.

"So what is your name?" Al asked her.

"Winry." she answered.

"Winry?"

"It's a family name."

"It sounds like a fat person's name." (sorry, part of the script)

"I am not fat."

"Well there is two different fats. One fat is that you were born fat and you will stay fat and another is that you were born thin than you will be fat. And it is just waiting to come out of you. You will get married and spit out your pups and say good bye to your thin body."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Yeah, leave her alone!" Havoc yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later…

Al- sleeping

Winry- sleeping

Havoc- sleeping

Ed- tapping a pencil on the desk

Clare- cutting of the circulation in her finger with a strand of her hair

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later…

Roy comes in and yells:

"Wake up!"

Everyone jumps up from their slumber.

"Time for lunch girls!"

"Will drinks be provided?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. Um…you points to Havoc and youpoints to Clare" Clare yelps and bangs her head on the desk and lays her head on the desk like she is dead.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Roy asks.

"She doesn't talk." Al said.

"Well you two still get the drinks."

Roy walked away.

Everyone took out their lunch.

Winry- sushi

Havoc- 3 pb&j sandwiches

Ed- 1 ham & cheese sandwich

Clare- 1 captain crunch and pixie dust(from pixie sticks) sandwich

Al- nothing. Except the drink that Clare and Havoc are getting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clare and Havoc walked down the hall.

"What's you poison?" Havoc asked Clare. She didn't answer, just stared, "Sorry for asking."

A few moments later…

"Vodka." Clare finally admitted.

"Vodka?" Havoc asked while the both of them walked into the cafeteria.


	2. 5 hours

Central, 11:30 am, Saturday

(If you haven't figured out, witch that is a 99 percent chance of no, cause I am a bad writer, here are the people:

Ed- Brain

Al- Criminal

Winry- Princess

Clare- Basket case

Havoc- Athlete )

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Havoc and Clare walked back to the library with five colas. Al grabbed one and threw one to Ed. Ed tried to catch it but it slipped out of his hands and landed to the floor. Clare ran up to the can and grabbed it. Al decided to do a little trick. Al shook the can he got with out any one knowing. Once he was done shaking the can he said,

"Oh, sorry. Here, have mine." Al handed Ed.

"Thanks." said Ed. Ed opened it and it sprayed all over his face. Al started to laugh. Clare did the same, but hers was more like a chuckle every five seconds.

"That's rude." Winry said to Al. Al stared at her as Winry opened her lunch, witch was sushi.

"What the hell is that?" Al asked in a rude tone.

"Sushi." Winry answered like Al's question was extremely dumb. Al just stared at her in confusion. Winry let out a sigh and said,

"Rice, raw fish, and seaweed."

"So you wouldn't shove your tongue down some one throat but you would eat that?"

"Oh my god!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later…

"What happens if we have to take a piss?" Havoc asked.

"Just go." Al said.

"What?"

"I am doing it."

"That's disgusting!" Winry yelled.

"If I drop of pee falls to that carpet, I am telling Mr. Mustang!" Havoc yelled.

"I am joking!" Al yelled.

"I need to go pee!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A while later…

(like ½ an hour)

Al is bored out of his mind so he says:

"I'm getting out of here!"

"What?" Winry yelled.

"I'm bored!"

Before any one else can say a word Al got up and walked to the two double opened doors.

"I am going to shut this door." Al said.

"But they are suppose to stay opened." Ed said back.

"Does it look like I care?"

Al took out the top screws in both door. That made both of the door slam shut. Al placed the screws in his jean pocket and ran to his seat.

The door swung open. It was Mr. Mustang.

"Who the hell close this door?" Mr. Mustang asked angrily.

"Some times things just close." Havoc said. Mr. Mustang stared at Al. Al stared back at him.

"What?" Al asked.

"I bet you took the screws." Mr. Mustang said.

"I didn't."

"I know you are lying. I will tie you upside down just to get them."

"Some times things just fall." Havoc said.

"Yeah," Al said, "This place is crappy."

"That's another Saturday." Mr. Mustang told Al.

"Not again." Winry murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later…

Everyone was just sitting there.

"What's your name?" Al asked Ed.

"Um- Ed." Ed answered.

"And what about you." Al looked at Havoc.

"Havoc."

"So…" Al stared at Clare. Clare smiled.

"Cl-are" she answered. She said it like Cla - air.

"So, why are you here Havoc?"

"None of your damn business." Havoc yelled.

"I cured in class." Ed said.

"I wore an inappropriate outfit." Winry admitted.

"I have sex for money." Clare said. Everyone stared at her. She smiled, like she just came out of the insane asylum.

"Ew." Winry said, "And they found out?"

"Well I had to tell some one, so I told my therapist, but than he raped me."

"Did you tell anyone about that?"

"Yeah, and the police arrested him. But before he went to jail, I got him back by raping him."

"Um…" Clare started to laugh mentally.

"I was joking about the whole thing."

"That's just wrong!"

"So Havoc, why are you here?" Al asked.

"None of your business!" Havoc yelled.


End file.
